This invention relates to a vehicle safety belt system adapted to restrain an occupant in his seat and to a safety belt, tension-relieving apparatus adapted to relieve tension on a safety belt when in use by an occupant of the vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved release means for releasing a known tension-relieving apparatus.
An example of a known tension-relieving apparatus for which the release means of the present invention may be used is a mechanical tension-relieving apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,836 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,098, both entitled "Vehicle Occupant Restraint Belt Retractor" and both filed Aug. 23, 1973 in the name of R. G. Sprecher.